The Trial of Hadrian Black
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: This is a plot bunny that simply would not let go. Hadrian Charlus Potter, the boy who lived stands trial for the murder of his once twin brother's father Sirius Orion Black.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_This is a plot bunny that simply would not let go. Hadrian Charlus Potter, the boy who lived stands trial for the murder of his once twin brother's father Sirius Orion Black. Tarus Sirius Black, once known as Harry Potter is out for revenge, and he will get it in court. Let the truth come out!_

_Now a bit of a note, Hadrian is not the wrong boy who lived, not entirely as both were protected and the killing curse came between both and washed over both boys. Hadrian was thought the boy who lived as he has a V shaped scar on his cheek while Harry has the lightening bolt. Neither were Horcruxes and they both have clear wits in what they do, this important here._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The First Witness:

The court room was packed, and people were talking amongst themselves as they waited. Due to the many reforms passed in the magical world trials were not closed events and the public could come to see the trial. The accused always had access to solicitors, the ministry would provide one if they could not afford one. This was not the case of the accused, he could afford the best in solicitors and he did so this day. The accused sat in the dock clad in a fine suit of black with gold shirt and red tie, he wore black robes over all, a nod to his Wizarding heritage he was young, clearly in his teens, he had the slender frame of youth, his raven hair stuck out all over his head and he had hazel eyes behind his square glasses, he was a younger clone in looks to his father who sat pale and quiet with his wife. James Potter was the head of house Potter and looked a man who had lost everything he cared for in life and though still young in Wizarding years he had aged in the past six months. Next to him clad in black robes her dark red hair done up, her once bright green eyes now dull was Lily Potter nee Evans. Next to her was their thirteen year old youngest boy, Hector Potter, he had his father's hair and mothers eyes and unlike his brother and father he needed no glasses. He looked lost and dazed as if this could not be happening to him, he looked around the courtroom as there was not much else to do now.

The courtroom was English, as this was on English soil, there was no flag behind the judge but the Royal Coat of arms hung on the wall. The prosecuting solicitor wore the traditional black robes and wig of an English solicitor in court. Normally he was a jolly man but today there was no joy in his light brown eyes, he had his wig on the table for the moment as court had not started and he had a full head of brown hair. Ted Tonks was muggleborn, trained as a solicitor and one of the best prosecuting solicitors in England. He was speaking to a slender teen boy clad all in black from his outer robes to his suit shirt and tie. He had long shaggy near black hair, green eyes and wore small round glasses, this was Torus Sirius Black, the blood adopted son of Sirius Black. Next to him sat a woman with brown hair and eyes clad in black trying her hardest not to weep. This was Mary Black nee MacDonald the wife of the murdered man, Sirius Orion Black, a well liked man who had turned his house from the darkness and back to the light. His murder was senseless and horrible and the Wizarding world was having a hard time believing that such a promised youth as Hadrian could do what he was accused of. Ted looked over at the defense solicitor, a middle aged woman with long black hair and gray eyes clad in the robes of the court, this was Emmeline Vance, she put her wig on as soon as he did. The bailiff clad in black came in just as the small wizened judge, Robert Porter made his way into the courtroom.

"All rise for the right honorable judge Robert Porter!" The bailiff said and everyone rose as the old man made his way to his bench once seated the bailiff spoke again, "all be seated."

"We have heard the evidence for the accused." Porter said, "now we will hear from the witnesses."

"Of course your honor." Ted said.

"Yes your honor." Vance said.

Hadrian looked over at the jury and did his best to look contrite, he had won the world over as the boy-who-lived and he would win this jury over. He looked at the two Aurors clad in blue uniforms and brown robes that were more like trench coats than robes. He nearly sneered, tradition had been destroyed by those here, the Wizarding world was more muggle-like than ever before. He did not like that and he did not much like the muggle world, ever since he had to visit that horrible aunt of his when, well _that_ time. It really was too bad that Harry, no the world called him Tarus now, what a pathetic name really had not been a squib. No matter there simply was no proof he had killed anyone!

"The prosecution calls their first witness." Ted said, "Severus Tobias Snape."

"What?" Lily gasped from behind her son, "why him?"

"Order in the court!" Porter said, "lady Potter you will remain quiet!"

The man in question came forward, clad all in black from high collared buttoned inner robes to his billowing master robes, dragonskin boots and belt. His hair and even his eyes were black and his sallow face was dominated by his large hooked nose. He walked up and took the oath that he would state the truth on his honor and took his seat. Hadrian nearly smiled, this would be good, everyone knew that Snape hated Gryffindors and him mostly. He could not get over him looking as his father and being the boy-who-lived, oh this was going to be good to see him torn down.

"Professor Snape will you please tell the court your relation to the accused?" Ted asked.

"He was one of my students." Severus said, "I have had less than talented students but never any who would be so willful to try and sabotage others work."

"That is a lie!" Hadrian shouted.

"Enough Mr. Potter, if you do not control yourself this court will." Porter said, "proceed professor Snape."

"I have had many students who cannot learn potions, it is sad but true, potions are an art and many are not made for the art but Potter wished to cause harm." Severus said, "he nearly killed Draco Malfoy and several others with his stunts. I was forced to have him removed from my class at the end of his first year as I could not control him."

"Thank you, no further questions." Ted said going to take a seat, his trap was set and he watched as Vance got up and walked right into it.

"Professor Snape is it true you do not like Gryffindors?" Vance asked.

"No, they have to be watched a bit more as they are boisterous and foolish." Severus replied.

"You favor your house though don't you?"

"Yes, all heads of houses do, it's part of the job." Severus replied.

"Do you have a vendetta against the Potters?" Vance asked, "perhaps you are angry with lord Potter stealing Lady Potter from you?"

"No, I do not hate the Potters." Severus said his eyes glittering, "one of my best students is in fact a Potter, a prodigy I am in fact wishing to make him my apprentice if he wishes."

"Which Potter is that?" Vance asked knowing she had been bested but having to go on, "Hector Potter?"

"Yes, he is very talented, talent I have not seen in years by master Flamel." Severus said.

"You were upset when the truth of Harry Potter was exposed in court."

"Naturally, yes I was." Severus replied.

"So you could say you want to get back at James for that, did you become friends with Sirius because of that?"

"No, I still could not tolerate Black, respect him for what he did for young Harry but I did not like him at all. His son has never given me trouble in school for that I am grateful." Severus replied.

"I see, no further questions."

Vance went and took a seat and Hadrian was stunned, this was not going as he wanted at all. He watched as Snape swept by him and out the doors, he could not show his fear, after all he had friends and such and they would back him up. He knew they would they had to. He had always been good to Ron and Dean and Seamus, he had done everything for them and he knew they would come through. He was glad to see them here and knew his lawyer was to call them up to testify on his behalf. He smiled widely as she did so, he knew that Ron Weasley was his friend, the bright red headed boy with brown eyes and clad in navy robes he helped buy. Oh yes Ron would convince the court he Hadrian Potter simply could not commit murder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a few things to clear up here, solicitor= lawyer in England. The courts do not present a flag (probably because there are so many national ones) but do have the royal coat of arms over the judges seat. I did skip much of the presenting of evidence and went straight to the witnesses to speed things up. Who wants to go over pages and pages of evidence? I don't so we have come in part way through the trial. Oh and Severus Snape would take a Potter to apprentice if and only if they were really good at potions. Could you see him turning one away when he could train them and take the credit? I do not think so, he is crafty and smart and this to me shows it._

_Anyway do review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
